Lost
by Yeoman1000
Summary: Based between Bag em ! and proof of purchase : Logan gives Max a tip off of some Transgenics that could be in Danger , and in true style Max comes to their aid . Finished
1. fightin the cold

**Disclaimer : I do not own Dark Angel , or the characters , i am just borrowing them for this story .**

**This is my first fanfic , i suppose thats not hard to tell , please take time to give constructive critisism , thankyou**

**Chapter 1 - fightin the cold .**

It was dark , and the moon was high up hiding in the cloud . The sky was black and the trees whispered in the breeze .

"Where are we ?" asked X5 356 , as she looked around .

"I haven't got a clue " replied X6 548.

They wondered through the large expanse of trees in the cold , the signal told them to scatter and go to ground ,but where would they go to ? They'd got turned around and were lOST ! It was getting colder ,but they still carried on , moving through the trees and scrambling over scrubs and other obstacles .

"It's freezing !" she said , as her teeth chattered .

"I know " replied the X6 .

"We'll have to find a place to bunk down soon " she said , folding her arms

"I know we will , but where ? "

"I don't know , just keep moving !"

They carried on moving , but they were lost , and weren't that far away from the remains of Manticore . But they didn't know that .

"Listen !" whispered 356 , pushing the X6 behind her . "There is somebody else out here !"

"Your right !" he replied , as he glared into the Darkness .

In that instant 356 rushed forwards into the darkness , she dived on someone slamming them into the ground , with her arm pushing down on his throat ! Then someone else grabbed her and pulled her up !

"It's ok were Manticore !" announced X4 277 as he scanned at her barcode .

"Oh sorry , I'm X5 356 " she replied . The X6 joined the group .

"I'm X6 548 "

"I'm X4 277 and this is X6 683 that's X5 469 " he announced pointing over to the X5 lying on the ground .

569 got up off the floor and brushed himself down .

"Right lets move out we gotta find somewhere to bunk down soon " whispered 277 .

The group started to move south , after about 30 minutes they stopped . The group were on top of a hill at the edge of the dark forest , below they could see a small junkyard .

"Right that looks a good place to bunk down in , you two go down and see whats down there " ordered 277 .

"Ok " replied 569 and 683 . They sneaked down to the junkyard , looking around they couldn't see any cameras or guard dogs , all they could see was a small cabin building probably where the owner slept . Lots of old cars and other junk was littered around the place .

They signalled to the others and then the rest sneak down to join them .

"There is nobody around accept the owner but we can easily get in unnoticed " explained 569 .

"Ok , we'll bunk down here tonight " announced 277 .

One by one they crawled through a gap in the fence and headed over to a pile of old rusty cars to bunk down in one of them . preferably one of the cleaner cars ...

**Thanks for reading this , i will upload chapter 2 and maybe 3 either later on or tomorrow . Please review **


	2. hunger strikes

**Ok the 2nd and 3rd chapters will follow just like I promised . Please review ! **

**Chapter 2 : hunger strikes**

_Still in the Car's_

" I'm hungry " said 356 holding her stomach

" me too " said 683

" we all are " 569 said

"how can someone stay out here without food " she said

" what are you saying ? " asked 683

" We go in there , knock him out take the food then make a run for it " she explained whilst pointing to the hut with smoke coming from the chimney

" We could try and salvage a vehicle whilst were here "said 277

" good idea "

They all crept out and hid behind some oil barrels whilst scanning the junkyard .

Meanwhile-in the hut , the guy phones the police

" Hello , police ? "

"how can we help u sir ? "

" A group of people have broke into my junkyard , on county road six "

" are they armed ? "

" im not sure , there's about 5 or 6 of them and I think there going to steal something "

" ok well be there a soon as possible "

Back outside

"right you 2 go look for a salvageable car , and we shall deal with the owner "

The owner comes out with a shotgun , he walks from the hut .

" I know your out there , come out ! " he shouts

The man takes a few more steps , then 3 of them come out with there hands on there head .

" Get down on the ground , down or I'll shoot "

They all get down on the ground .

Then X4 277 runs at him from the side ! The man turns and fires , but he's not fast enough , he fires again , and again , but misses both times . Then 356 dived at him , slamming the man to the ground , he drops his gun . The X4 , grabs him and lifts him up , then punches him , sending him flying into a pile of oil drums !

" idiot ! " he murmers while shaking his hand .

" Are you , ok ? " asks 356 .

" Yes im fine ! " he grumbled .

" ok , right 277 and 569 carry on looking for a suitable vehicle , the rest of us will search the hut !" she announced

" Who put you in charge ! " bellowed 548

" im just getting us lot organised ok ! "


	3. Stock Take

**Chapter 3 – stock take **

_At Jam pony_

" Hey if it isn't little Maxy , late as usual , take this to sector 4 . said normal

" Hey I just got here "

" But work started 30 minutes ago , hurry up or I'm reducing your pay check " he said

OC glared at him

" What are looking at missy miss , c'mon bip bip bip !

" Damn that guy needs a woman , now ! " she said jokingly

Max laughed

" Anyways catch ya lat3r boo ! " she said whilst leaving Jam Pony on her bike

Max's pager rings ,

Max goes to the phone and dials Logan's number .

" Hey logan "

" Hi max "

" so what did u want "

" I've been trawling police short-wave , got word of 5 people who broke into a junkyard "

" let me guess , its near the Maticore site "

" got it in one , somewhere along county road 6 , figured White might get wind of it "

" Thanks , I'll check it out then "

" Max ..I………….. be careful "

" I will "

" Oi , I pay you people to deliver packages not talk on the phone all day , get movin " shouted normal

" well I gotta go "

She hangs up and rushes out jam pony

" Hey , you forgot your package ! " he yelled

Back at the junkyard 

The group search the hut , they find some food in the fridge , crisps and chocolate . And they find something else too

" Hey I found a pistol " shouted 356 as she waved it in the air .

" we might need that later " replied 548 , now being more friendly .

" oh there is a spare magazine and a case of shotgun shells in her too " she put the magazine and gun in her pocket , and tossed the shells outside next to the shotgun .

They went outside and started to eat what they found

" I'm staving " said 683 as he scoffed a bag of crisps

" We can use the owners pickup , but I can't find the keys so I'll have to hot wire it " explained 277 as he picked up the shotgun and sat down with the others .

" Since when did you learn to Hot wire a car ? " asked 356

" I just do " he sniggered .

Brief shot of Max on her bike as she rips down the road Back at the junkyard 

They group place a few oil cans and bags in the back of the pickup , whilst 277 heads over to open the gate .

_Brief scene of 2 police cars nearing the junkyard . _


	4. county road 6

**PS- Thanks for the review , hope for some more , sorry for the long wait ive been busy , oh and the next chapter is a bit longer ...**

Chapter 4 – county road 6

As 277 opens the gate so they can leave , he hears sirens , he peers round the wall to see 2 cars speeding towards him . He quickly hides behind the wall .

The first car slams into the junkyard and screeches to a halt kicking up dust , the other stops outside the gate .

277 fires off a shot , it smashes the glass of the cop car , and one of the policemen turns and sees him . 277 , rushes sideways to avoid the return fire as the cop makes a nice big hole in the wall .

2 more cops rush into to the junkyard armed with rifles .

The 4 others transgenics are crouching behind the pickup , then 356 rushes forwards to smash one cop around the head before he fires . But the other 2 cops are aiming at her and this time she dare not move . The other cop has a lock on 277 so he isn't going anywhere fast .

Then max speeds in on her bike Pushing past 2 of the cops , they loose their footing and drop to the ground . She hops off her bike and Jumps over the other car with ease , and punches the cop in the face , he falls to the ground like a brick . But he'll be screaming like a guy with a broken nose when he wakes up , well he probably deserves it anyway .

548 punches the two cops with rifles again , just in case they decide to get up , and 277 and 356 retrieve their weapons , they might need them still .

They then quickly form up into a line .

" X5 356 reporting for duty m.." she is interrupted

" At ease solder …. Listen up , were not at Manticore no more . So forget your designation , ok from now on you'll have names , I'm Max and you can call yourself whatever you like " she said whilst walking down the line .

" First you need to know a few things , were not like other people out there , were solders , but no one needs to know , so from now on your a regular person , so get a job and lay low " she ordered .

" get a job ? " asked 548 .

" you know , you do work and get paid for it " she replied in a loud voice .

" But were should we go ? " he asked .

" Anywhere you want , it's a fresh start for you , try to stick together .. after all your family I guess " she said smiling at them .

" well thanks for saving us ….. Max " said 683 smiling back at her .

" no problem , now you ought to get out of here "

They hoped into the pickup , except 277 , he got into one of the police cars and followed the pickup as they headed back the way max came .

Max paused and gazed onwards , a smile crept up on her face , then she hopped on her bike and turned on the engine ...


	5. thrill of the chase

Chapter 5 – thrill of the chase 

As max got to the gate , a convoy of 3 black jeeps rushed past .

White she though to her self , she sighed , then exploded out of the junkyard after them .

The jeeps had been going pretty fast and were almost out of sight , but they weren't faster than Max's bike . She would catch them soon but they were quite far ahead by now .

With the pickup 

By now the jeeps weren't far behind the pickup , and by now 277 had raced ahead in his new car , a lot faster than a pickup .

" Looks like we've got company " 356 said whilst looking behind her .

" Oh great , what now " moaned 548 .

" Just keep driving " she ordered

" We can't get away from them in this junk " said 569 .

" We could try and slow them down though " said 356 as she leaned out the window , she fired twice breaking the front light of the jeep behind , she fired again smashing the windscreen . She fired 3 more times aiming at the tires ,and hit one on the last shot !

" Yeah take that ! " she howled !

The jeep screeched and skidded right , down the bank and it toppled onto its roof stopping after hitting a tree .

Back with max 

Ouch , she though to her self with a smile on her face , but as she passed the over turned jeep , who did she see kicking the door open ? None other than Ames White . Now she was grinning for sure !

Back with the pickup 

After knocking out 1 jeep , 356 reloaded the weapon , when the jeep behind opened fire , in the excitement she dropped the spare clip .

They ducked as bullets ripped through the glass and screamed as they richer shaded off the metal .

" Damn ! " Shouted 569 just before he lost control of the pickup .

The white pickup veered off the road and as 569 stepped on the brakes , the pickup slowed to a stop as it glided over the wet grass . The 5 of them quickly got out before the jeep slammed into the damaged pickup .

As the agents got out their jeeps with there guns drawn .

548 rushed towards one of them , punching him in the face , turns and kicks him to the floor , then whilst heading for a second takes 3 shots to the chest , he falls to the ground like a rock . At the same time 569 rushes at one of them , but gets skimmed by a bullet and then hit in the face by the butt of a rifle .

The others stand with the hands on their heads as the gunmen turn on them .

" Down on the ground , NOW , or your all dead ! " shouted one of them , angrily waving his gun .

They did so unwillingly , 356 stared at them with a look of pure evil .

Back with max 

She sees the two black jeeps and the gunmen in a line with their guns at the ready , she sees her opportunity and skids turning the bike sideways and knocks the men flying as she slides into them .

The rest are quick to react and seize the guns and make sure the men aren't going anywhere . 569 goes to check 548

" Thanks again " said 683

" No problem , but you see why you need to lay low , otherwise you'll end up in a mess " said max as she looks over at the pickup whilst dismounting her bike .

She glances over at 356 , she is still holding the pistol ,

" That's a nice aim you've got there " Max said .

" Thanks " she replied

" Didn't catch your name "

" I'm 3,5 ... well I guess you can call me loz " she said , it was probably the first thing that popped into her head , but so what .

" Loz , I like it " max said whilst smiling

" You should all get proper names too , remember that "

" what about 548 ? " asked 569

They all looked at the lifeless body on the floor .

Max had a sad look on her face she felt guilty , like she wasn't fast enough , like it was her fault . . .

" Well .. you could take him with you and have him berried somewhere " said Max

" Yeah .. I guess that's the best thing for it " replied loz looking down at the ground .

The others remained silent ...


	6. White returns

**Chapter 6 – white returns**

In the background , they heard a speeding car , they could see it in the distance but couldn't tell who or what it was . As it came closer it was visible that it was a police car . Max used her zoomed vision for a second and could see it was white ! Great max whispered to herself . But he was alone , he didn't think he could take us all on , did he ?

A few dozen metres from the jeeps , he skidded turning the car sideways and stopped .

Max moved up behind the second jeep , she peered through the glass , and there he was , hanging out the window with a gun and his usual smacked arse expression .

It was a sticky situation , the car was far away , too far for Max to sprint to without getting shot .

Then bullets richer shaded off the jeep as White loaded a few shots into it's side . 5 transgenics pined down by one guy , how is it possible .

Max wasn't about to use one of the others as a diversion , so she was pretty much stuck .

He wasn't going to move , and they couldn't run into the forest because he would see them and shoot them , plus there was no doubt he had some back-up coming . In a way Max's backup was not far off too ... though she didn't know it yet .

White sprayed a few more shots off , smashing glass , a sound cracked through the air as the glass broke a fell over Max . She frantically knocked it off her head and had a annoyed look on her face ! He fired again popping the tires , then fired the whole clip off . If Max stayed there any longer there would be no jeeps to hind behind .

But one of the transgenics noticed something . Loz pointed to a growing pool which was staggering across towards Max . It was Gasoline ! If white noticed it , that could be it . A few shots and BOOOM ! That would be the end of them ..

Then a Car screeched round the corner , and a few shots could be heard .

277 had returned and was blasting off shotgun rounds at the police car old Ames was in .

Max peered through the now smashed window to see what was happening . She saw her chance and made a run for it !

She rushed up to the car and grabbed the gun and pulled it towards her bashing Ames arm on the car door . She heard a crack ! Max then prised the gun from his hand and threw it to the floor .

Then a wide shot shell pierced the tire with a loud pop whilst Max grabbed Ames by his tie and tried to pull his ass out the car window , but before she could he stepped on the Gas and headed off just missing the tree as he turned the limping wreck of a car round .

Max let go and rolled across the concrete as she could not hold on to the car anymore ..

277 standing behind her let off a few more shots in anger as the crippled car staggered away into the distance .

" You ok ? " asked 277 as he helped her up

" I'm fine " she said in a snappy way .

Max got up and walked over to her bike .

She watched as the group lifted the body into the back of the police car , she still felt guilty , and although Ames must have a nasty fracture or at least a badly bruised arm , she felt he disserved a lot more .

Loz walked over to Max , she was a bit dirty by now .

" Listen , thanks again for saving our butts " she said with a thankful expression .

" It was nothing " Max said smiling

" Don't beat yourself up about what happened , it's not your fault , if anything . It's our faults " She said with a solemn expression .

"Listen to me , nothing what happened here today was your fault . you here ! " she said .

Loz came and gave Max a hug , before returning to the pickup were the rest were waiting for her .

"Take care " she said smiling " and be careful , ALL OF YOU " she shouted so they could hear . she looked down at the ground fumbling with her fingers .

At least now they would lay low , and avoid any suspicious looking government suits . Hopefully now they would be safe she thought to her self . As both the car and the truck drove off piping to her , she looked up and waved for a moment.

Now she could set that fuel on fire , give Whites gorilla's a shock when they came round , but there was no point , besides that wasn't really like her at all .

Instead she headed back to Logan's . She speeds off into the distance . . . . ..


	7. Coffee ?

**Chapter 7 – coffee ? **

**Back at Logan's**

Max walked through past the screens to find Logan sipping coffee at his desk…

" Hey " she said as she stood in the doorway with her hands in her pockets .

" Oh hi Max h…. " he is cut off .

" You were right about the transgenics at the junkyard "

" Aren't I always " he said raising a eyebrow as he leaned back on his chair .

" Guess so " she said smiling at him .

" So did the cops get there first ? " he asked

" Yeah , I got there just in time I think , kicked there asses in a heartbeat " .

" Well that's your style " Logan said jokingly " and you wouldn't have it any other way " .

" Yeah , that's … that's me alright " she said though her expression was now a sad one " .

" You ok " he asked .

" Not really sure , after they left the junkyard , White and his goons clocked onto them , I followed but I wasn't quick enough . One kid got killed " she said whilst sighing .

" Oh .. Sorry to hear that " he said whilst sitting up .

" yeah well I guess I can't save everyone even if that seems to be my job " she sat on a table trying to keep a happy face .

" But you know it's not your fault " he said taking another sip of his coffee .

" One of them , a girl called Loz told me the same thing " Max stated , fumbling with her gloves .

" Well she's right then " He said trying to make her feel better , can't say it really worked .

" She seems strong , like she knows what she's doing " Max said

" A bit like yourself " Logan said , smiling .

" Yeah I guess so " she replied smiling back .

" Just relax , stop worrying . " he said tilting his head to 1 side .

Max walked over and sat down on one of Logan's chairs

" You hungry ? " he asked as he stood up .

" No , but I could kill for a coffee if you don't mind , I've had a long day " she said whilst stretching her arms .

" Ok , I won't be a minute " Logan left for the kitchen .. Whilst Max lay on the chair with her legs over one arm of the chair and her head resting on the other .Logan returned and paused in the doorway for a moment , he wanted to hug Max and comfort her . But he knew that might never happen ..

About half a hour later Max left , she needed time to think about a few things ...


	8. blame

**Chapter 8 – Blame**

_Sky Needle_

Max sat on the sky needle , like many times before , the cold air brushing through her hair . The quiet hum of traffic drifting past . And the odd one loud mouth hoar shouting the odds !

_Max's point of view_

Is it my fault ? Who else's fault could it be ? I let them out , will I spend the rest of my life trying to save them and getting them out of trouble ? People say it's not my fault , like Logan , and Loz , but they're just being nice , I'm sure . Today someone was killed , killed because I let him out in the world . What if I'd done things differently at the junkyard , what if I saved my small pep talk for later and they left before White got there . What if I waited for White and ambushed them with the others .

That's a lot of What ifs , suppose I'll never know the answers …

I just hope all the transgenics are out of the woods around Manticore , otherwise next time it could be worse . And that will probably be my fault to ... ..

**Max gets up and stares into the darkness before turning away ... **

**Thanx for reading you lot , please read and review it not take u 30 secs ! please , im working on another fan fic called awol , im up to chapter 6 and 11000 words so hopefully it'll be tons better than this , stay tuned . **


End file.
